The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Vienna’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Vienna’ originated from a planned breeding cross between Heuchera 1021-1, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the seed parent, and Heuchera 1021-5, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent the new cultivar has foliage colored rose red to khaki rather than yellow. Compared to the pollen parent the new cultivar has a pink rather than a white flower.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. multicolored leaves with a heavy silver white veil,        2. narrow wands of pink flowers,        3. reblooming,        4. excellent tolerance to heat and humidity.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.